This invention relates to an improved liquid injector system particularly designed to maximize the efficiency of the fuel delivery and combustion process. The injector system is particularly applicable to internal combustion engines of the type described in my patent entitled, Positive Power Control Internal Combustion Engine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,794, issued Jan. 24, 1978, and incorporated herein by reference.
As operating requirements for internal combustion engines become increasingly stringent, both as to fuel efficiency and emission control, the fuel delivery and combustion process must be more closely monitored and regulated.
The improvements disclosed herein are directed to advances in the fuel delivery system which enable increased regulation of the combustion process through the application of feedback links from environmental conditions and operator controls. To incorporate such feedback links, the fuel delivery system is improved from prior systems by its ability to accomodate and respond to multiple inputs from a variety of sources. For example, the quantity of fuel delivered to a fuel injector in the system devices is independently regulated according to air pressure and temperature, engine operating temperature and uniquely, a power demand/engine r.p.m. differential signal. In an engine of the type disclosed in the referenced patent the combustion temperature is controlled within limits by water injection utilizing components similar in construction and operation to the fuel delivery system. For purposes of the detailed description, the embodiment of the fuel delivery system described, is structurally equivalent to the water injection system where it is desired that a quantity injection of water be determined by multiple input factors.
In the present invention, the differential of the power demand and the engine r.p.m. is an important input to the fuel delivery system. This input regulates the amount of fuel supplied to the combustion cycle according to a comparison of the actual angular velocity of the engine with that required by the operator as indicated by his vehicle speed demand. The operation's indication of vehicle speed demand is customerily imparted by the degree displacement of the gas peddle or accelerator. The comparison of the angular velocity with the effective linear velocity desired to produce a difference or differential is a more meaningful indication of the real fuel requirement than is a simple gas peddle displacement. For example, during a high speed decent down a hill, very little, if any, gas may be needed to maintain vehicle speed, whereas a conventional throttle system may be delivering an abundance of unnecessary fuel to combustion simply because the engine requires fuel to work against the throttle and friction produced by the action of the throttle.
The improvements of this invention are designed to further refine the fuel saving and pollution reduction of the engine disclosed in the referenced patent. However, the delivery system described has application to other engines where a similar objective is desired.